


Safeword

by BellyAcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Prideshipping, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellyAcher/pseuds/BellyAcher
Summary: Atem and Seto are trying something new





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot oops

It was late at night, and Seto and Atem were in their bedroom. 

“Oh god-“ Seto choked out, “Atem- Pharaoh- I need this so badly.” Seto was bound with rope and sitting on his desk chair blindfolded, panting with his mouth open and his tongue out. 

“What’s the magic word?” Atem whispered smugly, dragging a hand across the other man’s chest. 

“Fuck- please please please-“ 

“Ah, good boy.” Atem stood him up and bent him over his desk, raking his fingers down Seto’s back, making him shiver. 

“Are you ready, Kaiba?” 

“God yes- please.”

It was rare to see Seto beg, but he had been edged for so long and made so oversensitive with more than enough foreplay that he was a slobbering mess. 

Atem slapped his backside hard, earning a grunt from the man. He hit again, harder this time. The next hit was with the riding crop. It left a red imprint on Seto. He began going faster with the slapping until Seto cried out differently.

“Blue eyes! Blue eyes!” Seto cried hoarsely. 

Atem immediately dropped the crop and pulled Seto up, undoing the ropes carefully. He took off the blindfold quickly, and looked into Seto’s eyes. He looked exhausted. 

“Oh god- babe I’m so sorry.” Atem whispered 

“No, no. I’m okay, I promise. I’m sorry I couldn’t last longer.” Seto looked down and Atem noticed he’d already made a mess all over himself. 

“Are you sure?” Atem pressed gentle kisses to Seto’s forehead and cheeks. 

“Yes, baby. I’m sure.” He sighed happily. 

Atem brought out a blanket and wrapped it around him. He grabbed him a glass of water, handing it to him slowly. 

“You did so well, I’m so proud of you.” Atem whispered, smiling. 

“Thank you Atem. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too Seto.”


End file.
